Merchandising, merchandising, merchandising
by Jon Cook
Summary: NERV needs money and who do they turn to?


Disclaimer: I do not own Eva. I wish I owned the Eva girls though.  
  
Props to Rakna for giving me this grand idea for an Eva one-shot. You can see this idea in his fic 'Tokyo-3 Babysitters Club' readable on ff.n.  
  
  
  
  
  
Merchandising, merchandising, merchandising  
  
  
Asuka was in a particularly upset mood, having her weekend taken away for NERV business that did not involve a synch test or a harmonics test. Not only that, she had to spend it with the Invincible Shinji and Wondergirl. "I don't get it Misato. Why do we have to come down here when we don't have to?"  
  
"Asuka the reason your down here is PR needs your approval for a few things."  
  
"What would they need our approval for Misato?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Merchandise." she answered simply.  
  
  
  
15 minutes later, all three pilots were in a small meeting room looking at three of the people from PR. All of them had annoyingly cheery smiles on. "Hello. Thank you for coming. We all know that you don't want to be here, so we'll try to get through this as fast as we can with your help. As you may know, NERV funding is starting to run a little short of what we need, so we asked to have this time with you to discuss the possibility of merchandising on the Evas and the pilots."  
  
"What do you mean 'merchandising'?" Shinji questioned.  
  
"Instead of explaining it to you we decided to show you product prototypes." the female member said. She reached into a box that was near her and pulled out three long sleeved shirts that looked exactly like their plugsuits. She placed them infront of their respective wearers. Asuka and Shinji wnet "Oh." at this while Rei just sat there looking as she always does. "This is one of the ideas we have as well as many others, if you'd care to see them." the spokesperson for PR said. "Okay" all of the pilots said unanimously.  
  
Next, PR brought out more long-sleeved shirts that looked like the Evas. "Cool." was Shinji's reply.  
  
After that, they displayed the Chibi-pilot plush dolls. All three of them looked almost exactly like their life-size counterpart. The dolls were dressed in their plugsuits. All of the dolls were smiling in a big grin. "Awww. How cute." came from an excited Misato. "I can just imagine almost every five year old in Tokyo-3 having one of these." as she picked up the one resembling Shinji. "I cam see the major approves of them."  
  
It was then that they brought out posters of the Evas taken from actual combat footage. All the posters were approved by the pilots. Kensuke is going to buy all of the posters he can get his hands on. Shinji thought.  
  
The PR guys next displayed CD's. All the Children were puzzled as to what they meant with the CD's. "We want you to compile a list of your favorite songs. We will copy them to CD and produce them as 'Asuka's mix' 'Shinji's mix' and 'Rei's mix'. If you want, we can put pictures of you on the CD that are computer readable." All of them liked that idea.  
  
"Now there's one more problem. We can't legally produce these without your consent. NERV PR requires your signature for us to do this. However, by signing this, you allow us to use you and your likeness in any way, shape, or form that we percieve would be beneficial to NERV's image. That includes guest appearances, television appearances, and charity work." The spokesman produced three small one-sheet contracts. "These explain all the fine print, including royalties, lisencing, and so forth. Read over them and if you find the terms agreeable, sign them. If you have any problems, come back, and we can negotiate terms that you find more agreeable. If you sign them, the next time you are here give them to the major and she'll give them to us. We don't need your answer right away, just sign them when you feel ready to. Thank you for being here." And with that they packed up all their things and left.  
  
"Well guys, what do you think?" Misato asked.  
  
"I think it's a good idea Misato-san." Shinji said.  
  
"I'll go over the contract. If there's anything fishy I'm not signing." Asuka stated.  
  
Rei finished reading the contract and signed it.  
  
As all of them left, both Shinji and Asuka read their copies and Shinji signed his reluctantly signed his. Asuka saw something she didn't like, so she would have to negotiate something. Three days later, Asuka signed and within two weeks, almost every shop in Tokyo-3 was selling NERV merchanise faster than it could get the merchandise in. By the end of the year, NERV had almost all the money it could need to build three more Evas. 


End file.
